falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luke of Orange
*Slaver Army of Orange |role=Slaver Warlord |rank= *Marshall General of Orange (former) *Marshall General of the Slaver Army of Orange |location=Waveland, Mississippi |family=Deceased |status=Alive }}Once among the most powerful slavers in Texas, a man whose infamous and bloody legend made him a feared warlord among mercenaries, a reliable supplier to those in the slave market, and a boogeyman to wastelanders around the former city of Orange, Texas, Luke of Orange is a legend among the people of the Gulf whose stronghold was brought down by the Jewish rifleman of Little Israel in a political strike. Now attempting to rebuild his power in the small settlement of Waveland, Mississippi before his body gives out to lung cancer, Luke of Orange is a power hungry, desperate, sadistic, and genius warlord, a dangerous combination in post-apocalyptic America. Biography Birth and Childhood Luke of Orange was born into the ruling House of Orange in Orange, Texas on April, 19th, 2225. Born to William and Abigail of Orange, the young Luke was groomed from an early age to inherit his father's position as Marshall General of the Slaver Army of Orange as his father had when Luke's grandfather had died. Being raised in Orange, a prominent slaver outpost on the Gulf of Mexico which was among the most successful in the Gulf, Luke was able to live a life of luxury and received an education from a slave known as 'El Caballo', or Spanish for "The Horse", a name the slave had earned when he was captured for the chase he put on and the speed of a horse that he exhibited that was only slowed by a blast of buckshot in his leg. Luke's education taught him to read, write, and gave him lessons in ruling and military history. By studying pre-war texts of Genghis Khan, Sun Tzu, George Washington, and Louis XIV, Luke learned leadership and strategy and through experience in Orange he learned ruthlessness. The young warlord to-be would routinely witness the execution and beating of slaves. Orange housed an assortment of torture and execution devices which Luke would be forced to watch work at age five and enjoy by age eight. The sadism he would exhibit later in life could be attributed to the horror he witnessed as a young boy. However, merely watching would end when he turned fifteen in 2240 he would join his father's men in a raid on the small tribal village of Los Pocos Casas. Guarded by four men during the assault, Luke watched and took part as the slavers raided the village, shooting any armed men and taking the rest hostage. Spurred on by ideas and conversations he had overheard from his father's men, Luke would drag a girl of his own age into the bedroom of a house and he and bodyguards raided and rape her before killing her captured family personally in a rush of adrenaline he had gotten from raping her. At the end of the raid, Luke had killed three people and raped one girl, Teresa Lopez who would be brought back as a prize by the young warlord and kept as a sex slave for the next several decades. Upon returning to Orange with his prize and blood on his hands, Luke was congratulated for his barbarism by his now proud father and thought of lower by his mother for taking the young Teresa hostage. From the raid forward, Luke began to accompany slaver teams into raids on small villages as he prepared to take his father's place. Adulthood Luke would continue as his father's pride for the next several years as his travels with slaving teams brought him from the areas around Orange all the way to South Florida as he became responsible for thirteen raids over ten years until he turned twenty-five and his father, passed away from what would be identified by Orange's slave doctor as lung cancer. Distraught that the world he was doing so well in had turned against him by taking his father, the burden of command was passed on Luke who gained the hereditary title of Marshall General and the surname "of Orange" that had belonged to the patriarch of his family for generations. Being the youngest Marshall General of Orange's Slaver Army ever, the young Luke of Orange moved fast. Instead of donning the elaborate pre-war military uniform decorated with a plethora of scavenged pre-war ribbons and medals he donned black and orange combat armor to make himself seem more even with his men and personally led them into battle when possible. Comparing himself to Peter the Great, Luke of Orange began to hire mercenaries from the Corpse Coast to fill his ranks, and he found members of the Anaville Reds to be the best fit and made offers to any and all in said organization. When he raided towns, Luke would order any captive found in inferior physical condition to be executed by firing squad and would line up bodies next to each other so that any traveler stumbling across a raided encampment would find all his victims and never one of his own men as Luke ordered that all bodies of the fallen be brought back to Orange. The only proof of his involvement were the recordings he left behind and his calling card of having the eyes of each victim ripped out before leaving their corpses to be found and eaten by buzzards. Luke of Orange would become feared and a boogeyman of sorts whom people would fear. Though his stronghold was well known and avoided it would never be assaulted after 2253 when a group of forty hired Corpse mercenaries were wiped out as they tried to assassinate the feared warlord who at his peak in 2260 had teams as far as Mexico to South Georgia on one occasion. Though much of his vicious legacy was exaggerated, he would prove to be a rather formidable and powerful warlord who at one point likened himself to God. This confidence would be shattered in 2266 when he diagnosed with the same cancer that his father had and given an undetermined time to live. This news would throw Luke who despite having raped numerous young women and still in possession of Teresa as his sex slave was yet to have a child. Angry and in a state of panic, he would be brought down a year later when the rising Little Israel-based Gabai family to used their small yet elite brigade of rifleman in order to gain prestige decided to rein the warlord in. Looking to gain power and become political players across the Gulf, Little Israel struck in late July at the beginning of an early hurricane season, the first of which ravaged Orange, taking down electricity, flooding some streets, and prompting guards to huddle indoors. In this intense rain, the Jews used small boats to get into Orange and into the inner parts of the city, laying charges and using the thunder and crashing of falling buildings to conceal gunshots as patrols were taken out. By nightfall, the Jewish strike team, numbering seventy had made their way to the legendary "House of Orange", an old building possessing futuristic architecture which was home to a branch of a German-based aviation design contractor prior to the war. Using two pre-war mortars that the Jews had spent months trying to find for this particular assault, Luke was caught off guard in bed with Teresa for the last time when 40mm shells began raining down upon his fortress. Caught off guard, Luke panicked leaving Teresa and running for his armor, gun, and his personal bodyguard, Isiah Trehern, a slave who had received his freedom when Luke was impressed with his prowess in a knife fight that several guards had forced slaves into one night that Luke had overseen. As the Jewish rifleman swarmed Luke's compound, setting fire to any building they could in the intense rain Luke barely escaped through utilizing a small tunnel his grandfather had built around seventy years previously in the case of a slaver coup. As Luke fled Orange, so did many slavers though more met their fate at the firing squads organized by the Gabai lieutenants. Teresa, chained naked to Luke's bed was found and dubbed the "Whore of Orange" by the rifleman who ostracized, belittled, and sexually humiliated her before raping and burning her. Luke would regroup with twenty other slavers outside Orange as it was burned to the ground behind them. Furious, he went south to the Corpse, seeking a new home. Arriving on The Lexxx, he was generally well received, especially among the slavers to whom he was a legend. Those that did not welcome him, however, were killed by Trehern. As January of 2268 came, Luke realized he couldn't make his home in the ruins of Corpus Christi and set out following rumors of a small gypsy town known as Waveland in Mississippi which was undefended and made its money through agriculture and prostitution. To Luke this meant three things, a town that was easy to take over, had a decent food supply, and had a brothel full of women whom he could sell on the sex slave market for a pretty-penny. Hiring a contingent of Reds, he set sail on a charter boat and by April he landed in Waveland to find the stories to be true. Within a day the town was under his control and Luke of Orange was back in business so to speak. In Waveland he began to rebuild his forces and develop a new dream for vengeance while living under the threat of lung cancer. In late 2270 Luke of Orange's prayers were answered by the last stand of the notorious buccaneer and pirate, Dylan French whose suicide was through several megatons of explosives which devastated many groups and set the Jews back thousands. With this, Luke of Orange announced publicly through radio messages that the Jews, who had taken responsibility for killing him had not taken his life and swore vengeance upon them. This act brought many to his gates looking for work and humiliated Little Israel which for the last three years had boasted of assassinating the warlord in the name of the common good. Current Status For the past couple years, Luke of Orange has remained in Waveland. Sending out raiding teams to the Mobile War zone in Alabama and across Mississippi, desperately trying to build an army to assault Little Israel before the lung cancer he so fears takes him. In all actuality he will make it to around 2300 in his current physical state before the cancer takes his life, but unaware of that fact he has rushed his force buildup sloppily and his hundred or so men are under-equipped and vastly unreliable young mercenaries who only stick around Waveland for easy pay generated by the selling of slaves that the forty or so dedicated slavers capture. Since 2273 the young biographer William Prescott has taken to living with Luke of Orange who has been recounting and grossly exaggerating his accomplishments to so that Prescott may continue on his book, The True and Remarkable Life Story of the Infamous Warlord, Luke of Orange ''a work that its subject has written over half of and is finished up to 2287, the only reason it has not gone into publication is Luke of Orange's insistence that it not be finished until he destroys Little Israel, a feat he is unlikely to perform. Personality and Traits Luke of Orange has been described as a man whose personality is that of a noble barbarian. He has proven throughout his life to be the quintessence of savagery, butchering, slaughtering, raping, and enslaving hundreds and according to some accounts thousands across Texas and the Gulf of Mexico. Yet, in conversation he is nowhere near as crude, blunt, unsophisticated, and barbaric as his station in life would suggest. He speaks formally whenever he can with a sophisticated tone and vocabulary. It has been noted of his tendency to quote great military leaders such as Bonaparte or Nelson and his immense desire to make himself seem more intelligent through semantics and elongated sentences and words. Mentally he is as disturbed and barbaric as Tsar Ivan the Terrible of Russia, a man whom Luke of Orange thinks rather highly of. Luke suffers partially from bipolar disorder which in addition to his jet addiction, paranoia, and sex addiction makes him a dangerous man. On his persona he keeps at all times a pistol which he is prone to use to shoot anyone at any time out of rage, often his own men. The mood swings he has means at any time he can go berserk, randomly shooting a man or driven insane by lust and prompted to order his men to bring him a young slave girl or in older days Teresa whom he has grieved for incessantly over the pass decade and blamed the Jews for as he now does everything. This is all part of his ridiculously rampant antisemitism, while he does have legitimate claim to be angered with the Jewish nation of the Gulf for destroying his slaving empire, he sees a Jewish plot in almost everything, even blaming inclement weather on the Jews on occasions. If a man so much as acts odd in his presence, Luke will see him as a Jewish spy and brutally execute him. If a slave is found to be a Jew, then he or she is brought before Luke who normally proceeds to feed his sadistic urges by torturing them with an assortment of knives, hatchets, blow-torches, hammers, and a chainsaw that he will put to use only on those he feels are Jews plotting to kill him, a reflection on his colorful and deranged character. Quotes From About Category:Characters Category:Texas Category:Mississippi Category:Slavers